Moon of my Life
by requiemofspiritx
Summary: Ambreigns-Fluff. It's still Halloween and Dean wants to celebrate with his favorite person. COMPLETE.


**_This is a Little Ambreigns Halloween fic. It's still Halloween in my country so is not too late lol. English is not my former language so I apologize in advance._**

* * *

"C'mon don't be a sourpuss Ro…" Dean grinned. "It's Halloween, we have free time. This is not common, we're slaves in the WWE."

"I'm not a sourpuss, I just want to spend the only day I have to rest into you know… rest." Roman said reluctantly.

Roman and Dean sat together on the bed in their hotel room.

"C'mon Ro. It's Halloween." Dean pouted.

The auburn haired man knew better, Roman was never able to refuse when he did that. Dean was a master in manipulate Roman's feelings. But this time the samoan was determined to be strong. It doesn't matter if Dean was his baby boy, that he was. It doesn't matter if he pouted adorably, showing those cute dimples. It doesn't matter if those baby blue eyes looked at him with a kicked puppy expression.

"We are two adult man, dude." Roman tried to convince Dean. "I mean, I did a lot of those stuff when I was a kid."

Dean's smile fade a little. "I know, but you know what, Ro? I couldn't do these things when I was a kid."

And that was it, Roman felt like the biggest douche in history. It was true, Dean missed so many things in his childhood. Maybe that's why he was so childish in many of his behaviors.

 _And that was exactly what Roman loved about him._

"Hey baby boy, I'm sorry to be a sourpuss. Come on, we'll do whatever you want."

Dean grinned widely. "Let everything in Deano's hands, babe."

That's how Dean, with the help of some of the guys who worked in Raw's wardrobe, got the "customes". When Dean finished he was really proud of his work. Roman looked at himself in the mirror and there was no doubt that the costumes were perfect.

"Tell me we won't go to the hotel lobby dressed like this." Roman sighed.

"The only reason I wouldn't go is because the girls are going to throw themselves at you and the truth is I don't want to see that." Dean giggled.

Roman sighed and they went out into the Hotel corridor. The first door they knocked was Seth's. The Iowan opened and when he saw them he started to laugh.

"Okay, in fact Roman's costume is perfect but, Dean... seriously?" Seth scoffed.

Roman shrugged and Dean ignored the comment.

"Well asshole, we came for candies." Dean pouted.

"Okay, I don't have candies but I have beers." Seth went for the beers and put them in the cloth bag that Dean had with him.

"Okay now that I see you with attention, Deano... That costume looks great on you." Seth chuckled.

Seth continued to laugh and Roman was somewhat embarrassed but he took Dean's hand and they continued their Halloween night.

The next door they knocked was Nia and Alexa's. Nia screamed when she saw them.

"Uce, you look amazing!" Nia said excitedly. "I need a picture with both."

Alexa leaned out. "I can't believe that custome looks so good on you, Dean. I am actually jealous."

"No pictures please." Roman was blushed.

"I don't want to embarrass, Roman." Dean giggled and showed the bag to his coworkers. "So no pics and only candies."

Alexa and Nia filled Dean's bag with candies.

That's how they went from door to door. At midnight Dean was happy and Roman couldn't help but smile. Dean was such a kid. They returned to their room and Dean was very excited to see the results of his work.

Both men were sitting on the floor in the hotel room.

"Snickers, m&ms ... Sasha gave us _apple pie_!" Dean winked at Roman.

"You're not going to eat all those candies, Dean. You're going to get sick." Roman warned.

"Nah, I'll just eat a few." Dean shared some chocolates with Roman.

"And now we'll rest as much as you wanted, Big Dog." Dean grinned.

Roman helped Dean to his feet and they both looked at each other in the mirror in the bedroom. Roman was disguised as Khal Drogo and Dean was Daenerys. Roman gently put his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Alexa is right, this costume looks great on you." Roman tightened his grip on Dean's thin waist.

Dean smiled. "I knew you would love it. Your costume looks perfect on you too"

Roman and Dean looked at each other sharing an intense gaze.

"Thanks Roman, thank you for giving me back the things that life took from me when I was just a child. With you I can do the silliest things and you always support me, although sometimes I have to be a bit insistent."

"You have nothing to thank, you deserve all that and more Dean." Roman softly kissed the lips of the younger man. "I will do whatever you ask me, whatever it is if it makes you happy. If I could, I would put the whole world on a silver plate just for you, and you know why baby boy?

Dean smiled showing his dimples. "Why?"

"Because you're the moon of my life and that's all I know and all I need to know and if this is a dream I'll kill the man who tries to wake me."

They both laughed and kissed again. They were going to have a lot of fun with those costumes.

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

 **Leave me review, a fav and a follow!**


End file.
